poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Legend
''Pooh's Adventures of Legend ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In order to establish eternal night, The Lord of Darkness (Tim Curry) sends the goblin Blix (Alice Playten) on a mission to kill the unicorns that guard the light and bring him their horns. Blix and his colleagues Pox (Peter O'Farrell) and Blunder (Kiran Shah) follow impetuous Princess Lili (Mia Sara) and her forest dweller paramour Jack (Tom Cruise) to the lair of the unicorns. When Lili distracts one of the unicorns by stroking it, Blix poisons it with a dart from his blowpipe. Lili makes light of Jack's fears that she broke the law of the forest by touching the sacred animals and sets him a challenge by throwing her ring into a pond, declaring that she will marry whoever finds it. While Jack dives in after the ring, the goblins find the dying unicorn and sever its alicorn. An apocalyptic winter descends; Lili runs off in terror and Jack is barely able to break through the surface of the now frozen pond. Taking refuge in a frozen cottage, Lili overhears the goblins talking about their slaying of the unicorn and testing the alicorn's magical powers. She follows the goblins to a rendezvous with Darkness, who orders them to hunt and kill the surviving mare. Meanwhile Jack, accompanied by the hot-headed elf Honeythorn Gump (David Bennent, voiced by Alice Playten), the fairy Oona (Annabelle Lanyon), and the dwarves Brown Tom and Screwball (Cork Hubbert and Billy Barty), Jack finds the lifeless stallion and his mate; the mare tells Jack that the alicorn must be recovered and returned to the stallion. Leaving Brown Tom to guard the unicorns, Jack and the others retrieve a cache of ancient weapons. While they are gone, the goblins overpower Tom and capture the unicorn mare and Lili. Learning what has transpired, Jack and his group make their way to the Lord of Darkness's lair in the middle of a swamp. On the way, they are nearly killed by a swamp hag named Meg Mucklebones (Robert Picardo), but defeats her by flattering her appearance and then decapitating her. After making it to the temple, Jack and his group fall into a dungeon in the Lord of Darkness's hellish kitchen. There they encounter Blunder, revealed to be an elf gone astray, before he is dragged off by an ogre cook to be baked into a pie. Oona is able to escape their cell and retrieve keys to free the others to search for Lili and the mare. Having fallen in love with Lili, Darkness tempts her with jewelry, a beautiful dress and promises of power and glory. Seemingly seduced by his promises, she agrees to wed him under the condition that she kills the mare in the upcoming ritual. Overhearing their conversation, Jack and Gump learn that Darkness can be destroyed by daylight. After saving Blunder, the group takes the ogres' giant metal platters to reflect the sunlight to the chamber where the mare is to be sacrificed. As the ritual begins, Lili frees the unicorn, but is knocked out by Darkness. While the others relay the light of the setting sun, Jack fights Darkness, finally wounding him with the severed alicorn. As the redirected sunlight blasts him into the void, Darkness warns them that because evil lurks in everyone, he will never truly be vanquished. Gump returns the stallion's horn, returning him to life. Jack retrieves the ring from the pond and returns it to Lili, reviving her. Jack and Lili assure each other of their love, and watch the unicorns reunite, and they run off into the sunset together, hailed by the forest fairies and the unicorns. Darkness watches them from the void, laughing. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestned and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Judge Doom, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Ratigan, Fidget, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Judge Doom, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Lord of Darkness. *This film will be used as a Non-US Release cut of Legend. *A old friend of Princess Knight, Choppy and Prince Frank will make her appearance freeing our heroes and joins the team at the end of the film. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Censored films Category:Upcoming films